Mending Friendship
by iluvcarby101
Summary: HeartlandWildfire crossover. Summary inside TyAmy KrisJunior OMG I UPDATED! R
1. AN

Hey Guys!

Well, i wanted to write a Wildfire story but i couldn't think of one. Soooo I'll do a crossover with Heartland.

Summary: After Wildfire falls during a race, he is scared to run and won't trust Kris anymore. Can Amy and Ty help regain Wildfires trust, and the bond Between Kris and Wildfire?

This will be up in a couple days.


	2. Break down

Hey guys! Ok, I no your excited(lol) but the first few chapters are going to be kind of short. It's going to be a couple more before they get longer, SORRY! Well, let me know what you think of this chapter, if that's what you want to call it :) . Oh well, enjoy!

&

"And they're off!"

12, high strung thoroughbreds leapt out of the starting gate around Wildfire and his jockey, Kris. The 12 horses powered down the stretch, digging into the soft dirt, trying to get in their favorite position. Kris settled Wildfire in 2nd, behind the front runner, who was setting a blazing pace. "It's Dance with Me in first, followed by Wildfire..."

Kris grinned under her helmet. Wildfire was trying to rush forward and take first place." Steady Wildfire. Save it for the end" she whispered to her horse, as they came around the first turn.

&

Matt and Jean Ridder(sp?) were watching in the grandstands, yelling their approval of Wildfire's current position. Has they were watching through their binoculars, they saw Wildfire shack his head, then continue on. They both took a deep breathe, then let it out has he continued on down the back stretch.

&

Wildfire shook his head, and Kris instantly tensed up, ready to pull him up at any time. After he continued on like nothing was wrong, she relaxed a little. Some how, something didn't feel right. "You ok, buddy?" she whispered. Has they came around the turn into the final stretch, Wildfire shook his head again. But this time, he started to falter. Kris tried to pull him up, but he ignored her. He continued plowing on has he closed in on the leader, along with the 10 other thoroughbreds. Then, Kris's worst nightmare occurred: he lost his footing. He went flying, sending Kris off his back, to the outside of the line of running horses, but Wildfire fell right in front of them. Before she blacked out, she saw Wildfire laying in the middle of the other horses path." No!" she screamed, then her pain went away, and everything was still.

&

Ok, REVIEW!!!!!


	3. The Call

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Heartland or Wildfire, and neither do you!

A/N: lol that was great. Ok now, sorry for such the long delay. Now prepare for another one, cause I'm leaving for Florida June 15th and im not going to be back for another 5 or 6 weeks, but, before that, expect me to update all my stories constantly.:D

Ch: 2 : The call

Amy Fleming was in the kitchen, eating a sandwich for lunch. Glancing out the window, she saw Ty leading, or attempting to lead, Sundance down to one of the many pastures. Her buckskin pony was just so stubborn when it came to anyone except Amy leading him. Shaking her head, she went to the sink to wash her plate. She should probably get out there and start working some of the horses. She was lost in the mental list she was making in her head when the phone rang, breaking her thoughts. Startling her, she let the plate clatter into the sing. Shutting off the water she answered the phone.

"Hello, Heartland, Amy Fleming speaking."

"Hi, my name is Matt Ritter, and I want to send my horse there." Said a boy on the other line, who couldn't be more then 20.

"Um, what's it's problem?" Amy asked, curious about their prospective client.

"He fell during a race, and he needs to be watched while his leg heals, and he doesn't exactly trust people anymore." He answered, sounding strained.

"He's a racer? What's wrong with his leg?" Amy asked in a hurry.

"Oh, it's just a strain, he's fine." Matt said.

Puzzled Amy decided to take it. "Ok what his name, weight, and what color?"

"His name is Wildfire…"

Amy droned out the rest. She had watched the race on T.V. She knew he was 3, and he was a beautiful bay. Oh boy. She also knew he was a little high strung.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I saw the race on T.V. So you want to send him here to build up his confidence?," Amy said, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't listened to the last part.

"Yes. When can we bring him? And how much I this going to cost?" Matt asked, sounding relived, yet scared at the same time.

"Whenever is fine." Amy talked to him for a few more minutes, find out about where they kept him, giving him the price quote, ect. Hanging up, she ran outside to tell Ty.

&

"But Ty, this is perfect! We aren't overly busy, we have enough room. It's just getting his confidence back!" Amy persuaded her boyfriend. She couldn't wait to work with Wildfire, and she could tell that Ty was starting to get excited.

Looking like he was about to say something, he stopped, and looked at her expectant face. Sighing, he gave her a crooked smile. "Ok Amy, it doesn't sound that hard."

Completely overjoyed, she threw her arms around him and gave him a big kiss on the cheek, showering him with thanks. Still smiling, she released her grasp. "I have to go tell grandpa and Lou!" She took off towards the house, eager to interrupt her sisters honeymoon with Scott and her grandpas trip to the grocery store to tell them the news.

&

Well, there you go! Now review!!!!! Please?! The more reviews I get, the more eager I will be to update this story instead of my zillions of other stories before I leave!!!


	4. another aN

Ok, has of now, all my stories are on HIATUS!!!! i have to pack and stuff before i leave for florida on friday for 5 weeks. I'm coming back on July 22 i belive. Until friday i will R&R other stories, but i can't find the time to write anymore. So sorry bout that.


End file.
